Ludmila Ferro
Ludmila Susana Ferro is a glamorous, beautiful and talented girl from Studio On Beat, but sadly, she thinks she is better than any other student. Ludmila is considered one of the main antagonists from the series. She is a vain and mean girl who treats people horribly. She is full of herself and calls herself a "Supernova", she likes bragging around and making other people feel bad. She comes from an upper-class family and is a very rich and selfish girl, but that doesn't stop her from doing anything that she has in mind. She likes manipulating people and making others feel miserable. But despite her awful personality, Ludmila is one of the most talented students at Studio On Beat, but she doesn't focus on her talents or teamwork, she just wants to be the best and says she doesn't need any practice because she is already perfect. She gets jealous very easily, especially on Violetta, because she thinks she 'stole' her place at the Studio. In the second season, she seems a bit changed and seems to be a nicer person who doesn't think she is the best anymore, but deep inside, she is the same old Ludmila. Her real personality is revealed again at the middle of Season 2. She is now even more jealous of Violetta and now she and Diego have a plan to destroy Violetta and make her leave the Studio; but Violetta found out about their plan at the end of the second season, making her break up with Diego and get back together with León. Ludmila is potrayed by Mercedes Lambre. Personality Ludmila comes from an upper class family. She is the total diva of Studio On Beat. She loves lying and manipulating in any and every situation to get her own way. She loves to control her situation. She thinks she is the biggest star. She thinks the world revolves around her and she loves to be the center of attention. She is also a very good singer. Character History 'Season 1' Part 1 At the beginning of the series, Ludmila was a part of the "cool crowd", along with her boyfriend, León, her best friend Naty, and León's best friend, Andrés. Her first enemy was Camila, and the two groups had a lot of fights. When she met Tomás, she started to have feelings for him, even though she was dating León. When Violetta came to the Studio, she saw her as a rival, because she thinks that Violetta is stealing her spotlight. Part 2 TBA 'Season 2' Part 1 TBA Part 2 TBA Trivia *She can't live without make-up.Violetta vs Ludmila *She can play the guitar, the piano and the violin. *She doesn't like playing the drums. *Before Violetta came to the Studio, her main enemy was Camila. *She think she is better than everybody, and she calls herself a supernova. *She is probably good at astronomy, as Naty mentioned. Also, she uses a lot of astronomy when she describes herself as a star, supernova, and when she calls others little planets or asteroids. *Her middle name is Susana. *She wrote the song Destinada a Brillar. *Her catchphase is "Ludmila is out!" *There's a spin-off in Latin America called "Ludmila Cyberst@r", starring Mercedes Lambre. It is Ludmila's video-blog and in most of the episodes, she gives tips on how to be a superstar like her. There's a total of 8 episodes. *She's a diva and fashionista. *She wrote and sang the song Peligrosamente Bellas with Naty. *She and Federico are currently dating. *She has been friends with Diego since they were very little. *Her first boyfried was León, but they never had feelings for each other, and they were only together because they both were in the "cool crowd". *She was expelled from the Studio in three days, because she stole a tape from Angie's purse, and showed it to Violetta. *In season 1 episode 67, she sang Ahí Estaré for Talents 21. *She's very similar to Sharpay Evans from "High School Musical": **They're both stars. **They're both figthing with the new girl (Violetta and Gabriella). **They both have an assistant (Naty and Tiara). **Both have blonde hair. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Violetta